


The Confession

by growling_glanni



Category: Fantasy Island
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, but you never know, probably a one sided love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growling_glanni/pseuds/growling_glanni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoo wasn't sure why he felt the way he did, but now he knows. (Short one-shot. I may eventually continue this, I'm not sure.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession

Tattoo paced the floor of Roarke’s office, waiting. The past few months had been a confusing, emotional rollercoaster; he never gave his feelings much thought, but lately, he realised he didn’t want to be without his boss for very long, always looking for excuses to be by his side. It wasn’t until he had a long chat with a good friend that he realised what it all meant. 

He was hopelessly and totally in love.

He felt a bit jittery as the door opened, and Roarke walked in.

Tattoo looked at him a minute before speaking: “Sit down, boss. I…. I need to tell you something.”

There was no turning back now.


End file.
